At the Brink of Death
by ChocolateCookie8
Summary: (Ignore what the Catagory and Characters say. This story is my own, and I own it. Not I fanfiction, I know. But I had to get someone's opinion on how my first book is turning out.) Tori was a normal teenage werewolf. Until one day, an evil man joined her pack and destroyed their lives. Jake, Tori and little Tyler are the only survivors. But as they go on, things just get more hard
1. Chapter 1

**This has nothing to do with a fanfiction, it's my own story I'm writing. But I reaalllyy wanna see what people think of it, and I'm definetly not showing it to my parents. Anyway's, review and enjoy!**

** Chapter 1**

I growled viciously while standing in a defensive position. My dark brown eyes were already starting to phase into the bright golden color that I grew used to seeing. I held my sword up and the tip rising high above my head, its aura turning to a deep red. My human canines then grew into long sharp canines, both top and bottom. My Dark brown hair flowing back along with the outfit I'm wearing. The swift long blue dress with diamonds imbedded into its top part of the dress, moving across from my left hip to my right armpit in which my dress stopped at. It was custom made by mother, who was lying dead behind me.

I bared my canines at the male who threatened my family, and killed half of them. My sister, mother, father were dead. My brother and younger brother lay injured on the floor. I charged at the man who called himself Cleo, and swung my sword at his throat. He sunk to the floor, making me miss. I held my sword in one hand, and opened my free hands palm.

A bright blue flame lit up in it, expanding until its width reached the tip of my fingers. I threw the flame at the man, and it landed on him, freezing him up. I laughed at the foolish man, and then looked straight into his eyes. I held up my sword, smirking at the frightened looking his face. I sliced his body in half, and stepped on the man's head when the upper part fell on the floor. It crushed under my strength. My eyes were burning bright yellow, yet my canines grew back to normal. I put my sword back in its sheath, and looked around myself. I opened my palms once more, except a green flame lit in it.

I walked up to my two brothers, and put the green flame on both of them. They're injuries healed, and they came to life. My older brother and younger looked up at me, and hugged me tight. My eyes turned back to normal. Then, tears sprang into my eyes and poured down my cheeks in silent sobs. They felt the tears on their shoulders, and held me tighter.

"Tori," Jake whispered, who was my older brother. I sniffed, "What are we going to do now that mother father and sister are dead?" I asked. When I said that, Tyler started to cry. It was obvious he didn't want to hear those words. I grabbed him and held him on my chest, rocking him back and forth. After all, he was only twelve and lost his parents. It was a lot to take in. "Shh, everything's going to be alright little one." He only sobbed harder, and held on tighter.

Jake looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "We must flee sister. It's not safe here." Jake spoke softly. "I-I know. But the least we can do is buryingthe others." I put down Tyler and he whimpers at me. I bent down to kiss his nose. Then I had turned around to go towards the dirt. I dug up three holes in the ground, and placed my father in the first one, my sister in the second, and my mother in the third. Tears welled up again; and I was crying, hard. Jake ran over and hugged me tight. "Mother and father would want us to move on.

It's going to be okay Tori, I promise." I nodded my head and threw dirt over the three. Then I started walking away from our home, our beautiful house. I held on to the sheath, and listened to my brothers footsteps as they followed me. Right now, they were the only thing keeping me sane. If they had died as well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd go into a mental state and would never come out. Besides, I have to stay strong for them.

I walked into the woods, and took a deep breath. I had always loved the fresh air coming from the forest. I walked in it, forgetting everything; I stretched a hand out and felt the leaves as I walked. I was in a daze until Jake snapped me out of it. "Do you know where you are going?" I stood there, dumbfounded."Actually, I have no idea." I answered. "But at least it's away from home Jake." Tyler ran up by my side and held onto my hand. I smiled down at home and ruffled his hair. The thing is I grew up in a pack. Until a man named Cleo came from out of nowhere, and joined our pack as a submissive wolf. He turned half of our pack against us, and they fought each other. I being the princess, my father died protecting me. The male killed my mother and sister without hesitation. I killed him soon after. We were a happy pack, but it was sad to end so soon. I was turning eighteen next month, and that would have been the month of me becoming Beta. Even though I refuse to mate, especially to an alpha wolf, they would have just place a male to rule with me, but not to love me.

I was fine with that until things became upside down. That was the first time I've ever killed another wolf. Everybody deserves to live, but I had to kill Cleo, otherwise I and my brothers wouldn't be walking in a forest right now. I was trained on how to fight, throughout my life. My father helping me take safe measures to insure I would be able to protect myself if anybody had tried to mess with me.

Good thing too, again we wouldn't be alive. One thing's for sure though, it's better for us to keep alive if we want our pack to live out in their names. We are to carry everything we do and make our own back. That way our pack stays alive, in our hearts and minds forever. So it doesn't completely die off into the extinction of the blue moon wolf pack. Jake had a mate, until she was murdered. He never even thought of dating again. I pity him so much; it must have been hard on him.

That was four years ago, and now he's twenty-two. He loved his mate a lot, and he wouldn't even speak to his family for a week. He was so heartbroken; it even broke my family's heart to see him that way. It was obvious he wasn't going to recover in a while. What happened was one day my brother's mate was out in the forest hunting for some food when a vampire came and ripped her apart. Then the vampire took her remains and threw them in front of my brothers little hut in the forest. Jake had walked out to go find her when he tripped over her body parts.

And that's when he screamed. It woke us all up and we checked on him, only to find him weeping over her dead body. It was truly sad for that to happen. Jake had hunted the vampire down and beheaded the vampire. It was out of complete hatred and rage. Though never did his heart fill again. My family did their best to comfort him and make him forget. But he would think of her every day, and for days he had nightmares about the incident.

Two years later and he showed improvement, when he started hunting again. When he turned twenty-two he was himself again. Yet he didn't dare mate. Tyler always helped Jake when he needed.

Tyler himself had been a happy pup, living his life till the day his parents and sister died. Tyler looks braver then he did before, he's trying to grow up from what happened even though it was only a few hours ago. Tyler's sister, Emily, was the same age as him. It's horrible that she had to die at the age of twelve. They were irrespirable. Born as twins, they did everything together. It was hard on him to be separated from her completely. Even to me it looks weird for her not to be by his side right now.

My parents loved us all very much. We were all treated the same, and no favorites were picked. Yet I always thought of my mother as weak. Only because she used to be an omega, until my father somehow fell in love with her. I never really liked my mother, she disgusted me. And I treated her like a servant. I know that's rude and mean but, after all she's still an omega. An outcast, lower submissive wolf.

Then my father found her bleeding one day and helped her. That's when he asked her to be his mate. That's when soon after Jake was born, then me. I treated my dad like the dominate wolf he was. Sometimes I actually treated him like a real father when it was family time.

I was the only one to act the way I did to my family. Even though they showed they loved me and cared about me, I rejected them at times. I always said to myself that I didn't need their help. Well, right now I need them the most. I regret not spending a lot of time with them. Maybe they'd be alive if I showed my appreciation more. I cursed under my breath. I am different then a normal wolf, I was born with many powers. New powers from me now lived for the pack. I was to be trusted and not called a freak.

Even though that rule was made, every day I was called a freak. The pack never accepted me, except my family. They all thought I should have been an omega. Until the day I saved them, when I was eight. A vampire that was very powerful entered our area, until without warning I burned him to the depths of hell with the fire of my powers. The pack then accepted me, and even said I could become beta. I was so happy that day. Kids started to become my friends. Soon, I became a role model. It was easy for my pack to love someone higher than them.

Especially if they knew I could save them in times of danger. When it was time for mating, I turned down every male that wanted to mate me. I felt like I didn't need them, nor did I love or crush on any of them. That's also when I started to learn how to use my powers better. I grew stronger with age. Right now, I'm stronger then I was ten years ago.

I've learned a lot since then as well. Maybe I'm even looking for someone like me, who can feel the way I feel almost every day. Maybe that's my goal in life right now. But my first priority is to get my brothers to safety, and that's when I when I felt unbearable wait land on my back and force me to the ground face first. I heard screaming in the background and yelling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not gonna typing to you in like this for the next two chapters because I already have them writen out. I just wanted to let you know. But Anyway's, review and enjoy! **

I growled at whoever or whatever was on my back. My eyes grew bright yellow as I pushed the nuisance off of me and sprang into the air, gracefully on a tree. My two brothers laughed but then shut up. "I don't think you should be jumping up trees with a dress." Jake hollered. I realized that, and got mad. I grabbed my dress and held it while I jumped off. I let it go when I reached the floor. I got up to the males face and growled. "Who do you think you are to just push me to the ground?" I grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air. "If you put me down maybe I'll answer," He said in a stern voice.

I dropped him and he fell to the ground. The male looked at me with a tinge of looking like he was about to laugh. I stood there, arms crossed, glaring at him, waiting for an answer. I lifted my hand to my cheek and felt blood there. I looked up at the male with serious eyes. "I was hunting when I crashed into you. It surprised me that I didn't notice someone so beautiful."

A blush fell across my face when I narrowed my eyes. I took a moment to take what I was looking at. The guy seemed to be around eighteen, he had electric blue eyes. Soft looking black hair they had bangs in which swept across his forehead from the right to the left. I had to admit, the guy was pretty damn cute. I gulped and tried to show a serious face, but it didn't work out so well.

"You look slightly off. What seems to be the problem?" The male questioned. "Nothing and you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" "I am Liam; I am from the pack blood moon." I tapped my chin. That was the pack my friend had come from saying that all the males wouldn't even look at her. We took her in because we had plenty of males. But sadly, she's dead.

"And how about you? Who are you and your friends?" "One, they are my brothers, the older ones Jake and the youngest is Tyler. I'm Tori, and we come from the blue moon pack." I left out the fact that I was a dominate wolf and so were my brothers. Then the male who called himself Liam seemed relieved. I cocked my head at him questioningly.

Then he looked almost happy and smiled at me. "Why are you and your brothers alone?" He asked. "Our whole pack was killed and we are the only survivors." I shook my head at my stupidity. Why would I just blurt out so much information to a stranger? My brothers wondered the same thing. I could tell by the way they were looking at me. "That's terrible. Why don't you come and join my pack?" I didn't think we should. After all, they'll make us submissive wolves and I wouldn't like that at all. I was hoping I would find a pack who knew us well. "I don't think I want us to join. After all, you'll make us join as submissive wolves."

He laughed at me, and I growled at him. "Don't you think I who you are? After all, my pack is like a submissive pack compared to yours. You're the next in line for beta and that's how it's going to be for you in my pack. Dominate wolves becoming submissive isn't always the best." "Used to be a better pack" I mumbled Tyler jumped up and down and gave me a puppy  
dog face.

"Please please can we go? I always loved going to new places!" I looked down sweetly at my brother. "Of course we'll go. I will only do it for you my little one." I could sense Liam smiling. I looked up to find it true. "Lead the way." I grumbled. He turned around and started walking. I followed him with Jake and Tyler by my sides. Jake leaned in next to me and whispered "Seems like love at first sight." I blush spread across my face and I punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Jake whimpered. I glared at him and growled "You know why." I heard Liam laughing softly. Not to loud but I don't think he intended for me to hear him. Tyler was smiling. "Ha-ha guys so funny." I shot glares to all the guys." That's when they all shut up, and I smiled an evil grin. 'Uh-oh. Its sissies 'I'm going to kill you' face." I laughed at Tyler.

"I'm sure something will go down with this one over here." I looked at Jake. He looked back and stuck his tongue out at me like an immature child. "Grow up Jake." I said while laughing. He started laughing too. Then everyone broke done laughing. It was the most we have been happy all day, but it was time to get serious.

"So, what's your pack like Liam?" I looked at his back, still following. "Pretty much a nothing pack. All we do is train and hunt. Not much happens since everyone thinks we're too easy to kill so they leave us alone. But we make it seem that way. We're actually really strong, almost as strong as yours." He answered proudly. I smirked. "Good thing to hear. I'll help make it even stronger." 'That's nice of you Tori." He looked back and I could see his smile. "Yeah yeah. As a beta I have to work hard for my pack." I said it as if I was already one of their packs. Liam looked pleased and then said "We're here." I kept walking as I exited the woods. What I saw was truly beautiful it was an amazing view of the sky. Houses everywhere circled together.

So incased in the view, I bumped into Liam. I didn't even see him turn around, so when I bumped into him my hands landed on his hard chest. By accident I let my hands trail down to his stomach, where I backed off of quickly. I looked down and mumbled "Sorry," Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand reaching toward me when I heard "Liam! Your back! I was worried about you!" looked up to see a petite girl running this way with what I assumed a best friend by her side. When Liam moved to the side, the girl saw me and slowed down.

"I assume that's your girlfriend?" I questioned and he looked at me and laughed. "No, that's my sister Sarah and her best friend Macy." I sighed. How could I have been thinking like this? Who would have thought I would actually care if the girl was dating him. After all I only thought she was because she's beautiful. But somehow I was relived he wasn't dating here.

"But you have a girlfriend, don't you?" I slapped myself mentally. "No. Why does it matter?" He asked with a smile. "I was just wondering" I mumbled when the girl approached us. "Who are these people Liam?" She noticed me in the dress, and my brothers in normal teen clothes. "These people are Tori, Jake the oldest and Tyler the youngest. They came to join the pack."

"Don't they have their own?" "Nah, some guy killed their pack. There the survivors," "Plus, I killed off the guy. Just saying." I mentioned with a menacing glace to let know I was strong and dominate. Sarah picked up fast, and said "I guess you're going to be a beta soon?" She asked. I nodded my head and Sarah said "Good thing I don't want to be beta, my brother here's going to be alpha even though I'm older." I thought of how similar that was to my brother. Then I noticed my brother actually looking at Macy, showing interest. Macy was doing just the same. I smiled at my brother, and he looked at me cocking his head to the side. "Why are you smiling?" "Oh, no reason big brother." I said nonchalantly as he glared at me. I tried to hold in a laugh.

Then I realized the whole beta alpha thing. If Liam was to become my partner... After all I must respect their traditions... Does this mean I will be forced to mate to Liam? My cheeks heated up at the thought. Liam must have been thinking the same since his cheeks were slightly red and he was smiling at me. Did he enjoy finding out this? My cheeks got even redder and I looked at the ground. For a while I just walked behind everyone while they toured us. I kept staring at the ground, and I wasn't even paying attention.

They led us to a beautiful mansion. Sarah and Macy led Jake and Tyler to their rooms, I figured they had spare rooms in this huge mansion, and noticed the look passing between Macy and Jake. I smiled and thought maybe Jake can finally move on. Liam pulled on my arm and moved me towards my room. I walked in and saw how beautiful it was. Covered in purple velvet sheets on the bed, purple curtains and white black and purple walls. It has a door way that led to a balcony. "Amazing." Was all I could manage to say. "I thought you may have liked it." I turned around and looked at Liam. "Thank you." He nodded his head and smiled. "Clothes are in the closet. I thought maybe you'd want to change." I hugged him in thanks, even though we barely knew each other.

I pushed him out the doors and closed them. I threw on a tank top and baggy pants. I jumped on the bed and got comfortable. Then, I fell sound asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and decided to take a walk. I opened the doors and closed them behind me, walking down the staircase. I skipped breakfast and walked straight outside. I stood there for a second and took a deep breath of air. I brought my sword with me to practice swinging at trees. I ran my fingers threw my hair, since I didn't have a brush then. I walked into the town walking down the side walk.

I felt an arm slip around my shoulders to look up and be two inches from some guys face. He was pretty good looking, except for the fact he looked like a heart breaker.

"And what's your name beautiful?" I growled at the male and my hands proceeded towards my sword when Liam came up to the male, face to face. "You're not going to take every girl you see Adam." _Ahh_, so that's the male's name. "Puh-lease Liam. Like this hotty would ever want someone besides me, after all she hasn't pushed me away yet." I grabbed my sword and swung it towards Adam's throat. "I think I just rather kill you." I snapped at him. He backed up with his arms in the air. "Feisty. I like this girl already." "Who the hell do you think you are to just pick me? Respect your top dominate wolf!" I got closer to him, threatening his life. He grabbed the sword and threw it across the road. It landed with a bang, and my eyes grew bright yellow. My canines grew to full length and my claws grew longer.

"Sister, calm down! Don't make a scene already, you just joined!" Jake uttered. "To hell with it, I don't know this prick thinks he is but he is not messing with me or my sword!" Already the power in me grew, if I wasn't stopped my power would be revealed and we'd be kicked out. I didn't care; all I wanted to do was destroy Adam. I jumped at him and he backed away, but not fast enough.

I managed to get a long scratch across his cheek. That's when Adam lifted his hand to his cheek, felt blood, and got mad as well. "You ruined my face! I'm going to murder you wench!" He lunged at me and collided into me and we tumbled onto the ground.

I heard shouting and yelling coming from the people watching. I looked for a second and then gasped in pain as the Adam cut a huge gash in my stomach. Adam smiled up at me, and then I kicked him in the balls, hard. He got on his knees and gulped in pain. Then I kicked him in the face, square in the nose. Blood trickled down from his what I assumed a broken nose and he looked up with pure hatred. I got up and kicked him in the stomach and he fell on his side. Unexpectedly he grabbed my foot and I fell on my chest, the wind knocking out of me, and then my stomach hit the floor and it caused so much pain.

I nearly passed out when he stood over me, with black dots dancing across my eyes, I could just barely see him lift his hand and I rolled over to the side making him strike the ground and groan out of pain. I got up half way and kicked his legs out of being underneath him and he fell to the ground. I aimed for somewhere and cut into Adam's leg. He held his leg in pain and looked at me, eyes gold with hatred. I aimed to attack him again when I fell to the ground by him kicking me in the shins. This time I hit my head, and passed out. The last thing I heard was someone saying, "Tori!" It sounded like it was from Liam.

* * *

I woke up groggy, to find myself naked with a bandage on my stomach, head, and some blue lotion thing covering my breasts, assuming it was for my aching chest. I looked around the room, everything blurry. I reached my hand to touch something moving when I found out it was a TV when my vision finally cleared. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room again, seeing everything clear. It looked as if I was in a hospital room. I got up from the bed and looked for something to wear and found a hospital robe on the arm of a chair. I grabbed it and walked outside to find Jake and Tyler by his side talking to a doctor. I walked the opposite direction and looked for an exit.

These stupid clothes made me look like a mental patient. I reached the elevator and found I was on the eighth floor. I pushed a button and the doors opened. I pressed level one and reached the bottom of the floor, and I walked out feeling a little bit woozy. I got to the front doors unbelievably able to get pass every doctor without trouble and ran outside, breathing in the fresh air. I smiled to myself, what a beautiful day, but what was I even doing here? Then suddenly it all came back to me like a wave. I got into a fight and got hit in the head by the concrete when I was kicked to the ground.

I got dizzy and nearly fell to the ground. Walking back I realized I had no idea what my room number was. I tripped but was caught by a solid strong arm. I looked up to find Liam looking down at me, his face so close to mine. It looked like he was about to kiss me when Jake bounded out the doors and looking worried. Liam dropped me and I landed on my butt, "Ow!"

I yelped when I connected to the ground. I got up and was rubbing my but when Liam looked at me apologetically. "My god Tori, don't just wander off without me knowing!" He didn't seem to notice Liam and my little moment. Jake just ran up to me and hugged me gently, happy that I was okay. Tyler jumped into my arms and cuddled close to me. He was acting like a little boy even though he was twelve. I snuggled him close and then put him to the ground. The doctor Jake was talking to cleared his throat.

"Yes doctor?" I asked gently. "Your aloud to go home since you woke up, but you are not allowed to move around till you've gotten completely reinsurance that your better." I grumbled "whatever." And walked up to Liam, unsure of what I was doing, and leaned onto him. I looked up to him and he smiled down on me. I picked me up in his arms like a child and walked me to the car. "I and Tyler are going to stay here and finish paper work." Jake shouted to me. I nodded my head and looked to see we were headed towards a black and red camaro. "Nice car," I mumbled before I fell asleep in the arms of Liam.

I woke up and looked around the room and found Liam in one of the chairs, staring out the window. I looked down to see I was in jeans and a tank top. I looked by the door and saw my sword, looking perfect and new in the corner. I had underwear on and a bra. I furrowed my eyebrows and questioned, "Who dressed me?" "Why, my sister did. Who did you think?"

He turned around and smirked at me. Then he got up and sat on the bed. I laid on my stomach and winced and flopped back on my back. "Better not even dare try lying there," I mumbled to myself. Liam scooted closer to me and rested his hand on my stomach. "You'll heal soon." He whispered. He seemed to be getting closer to my face, and out of nervousness I said "Listen, I got to tell you something." I sat up and looked at him, and he looked a little sad.

This was his second attempt at kissing me. Did he think I didn't want him that way? I think maybe, I'm starting to want him. I gulped and uttered "I have powers." He laughed. "Don't we all have powers? After all we can turn into ten feet tall wolves." "My powers have more than just that." I got up and turned off the light. Then I closed the certain to close the light off from the setting sun. I sat back next to him and opened my palm, and a bright pink flame formed in it. He started at it and poked it. When it didn't do anything, he looked at me questioning.

"It has to be put on you, and it makes you tell how you feel." I didn't say about someone, because it could make sure the person even had a heart. "Put it on me," He said. I hovered it over his heart hesitantly. Then I dropped it. My eyes grew wide as I watched a heart come up and an image of a girl appeared on it. It meant that the heart had its mind set on this person, in love with her.

And that person on the heart, was me.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart pounded in my ears and I could barely hear Liam say my name. I looked at him slowly, realizing what everything meant. He shook my shoulders, and finally my heart died down when he asked, "Tori! What's up? You okay? What did you see?" I looked deeply at him; I knew how he felt about me. Was I starting to feel the same, and why?

I've never even crushed on a boy before. I raised a hand toward his face, laying it gently on his cheek. I moved up on the bed and got next to his ear, "I know a secret of yours." I whispered softly. Liam laid his hand on mine, and I backed up so I could look at his face. My face was inches from his, but we sat there like that for a while. Then, he moved closer, closing the gap between us. "Tori," He whispered, his lips nearly touching mine. That's when someone banged open the door and shouted, "Tori! You're awake!" I knew that sweet voice anywhere.

I backed away from Liam's face and looked at him apologetically. Then I looked at the doors and opened my arms wide for Tyler. He jumped on the bed and into my arms like a little boy. I held him tight, and looked up to see Jake by the bed. He was looking at me, then Liam, and back. A blush spread my face when I mouthed, "Nothing happened dimwit."

Jake smiled and me and mouthed back, "Sure sister. Whatever you say." I narrowed my eyes and flipped him the bird. Jake just laughed at me, and Liam smiled. I let go of Tyler and felt the urge to do something.

I got off the bed and looked at Liam. "Do you have ballroom?" He nodded his head at me. "Where's your sister's room Liam?" Liam just pointed to the room next to the one we were in. He cocked his head wondering what I was up to. I just smiled and walked over to her room. I knocked on the door and Sarah opened it. She smiled and said "What's up?" "I need to borrow something. You got any tights? And maybe some black socks?" She nodded and handed me a pair of tights and socks. "Hope this is your size. Why do you need them?"

"It's something that gets me relaxed." Sarah nodded and understood it was private. I didn't want anyone to know. To me, it's embarrassing. But I still love to do it. I walked around the mansion until I found a huge room that had nothing but a stereo in it. It was just what I needed. I went inside and closed the doors. I turned the stereo on and the song _'A_ _thousand_ _years'_ by Christina Perry, started playing. I quickly changed me jeans for the tights, and put on the socks Sarah gave me. I threw the jeans on the floor, next to the wall. I went by the stereo and turned it high enough to block noises and distractions.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stretched my arms and legs preparing myself for what I was about to do. I sat on the ground and did a split, stretching even more.

Then I moved my legs together slowly rising up. Once I was up, I made an o-shape with my arms above my head. I connected my two hands at the tips together. I moved my left leg out in front of me, making it go straight. It hurt a little, but the pain subsided soon after. I did this kind of dance a lot, only when I needed to be relieved of everything around me. It helps me clear my mind and concentrate of the wonderful movements of balled. I started when I was five, when my mother had started teaching me. That was a time when I truly loved me mother, but it ended when I was thirteen.

Anyways, my mom would help me with my movements. Her helping me takes swift leaps on the floor, becoming more graceful. It helped me when I fought, because I was so light on my feet. The challengers could barely keep up with my movements, making them an easy defeat. When my mind was not expecting a fight, like the one with Adam, I wasn't as gracefully so I messed up so easily. It was the best thing I ever learned, and I'm glad I did or I'd be stuck in my new room with the boys. The song changed, and _'for_ _Elise'_ by Beethoven on the piano started playing. I shook my head, and made a triangle with my left leg, my toes pointing at my right knee.

I brought it out in front of me, still in a triangle, only facing up. I pushed my leg toward the right side of me and moved and a swift circle. When I stopped I moved my right foot landed in front with my left in the back. I raised my left leg in the back and moved it up, while I leaned forward. One arm moved under my chest while the other was above my head. I moved in a circle of the opposite direction. I stopped twirling and stood on the tips of my toes, leaning backwards with my arms above my head in an oval shape. I moved my torso to the right, then to the left as if someone was dancing with me. Then I moved up and stood straight. I slowly spread my legs apart until my thighs touched the ground. Then I leaned forward with my arms stretched out and moved my legs in a half circle meeting together in the back of me.

I pushed my torso up with my hands. My back arched and my left leg arched and my toe touched the tip of my head. I lowered my leg and brought my knees up so that I was sitting on my legs. I got up and arched my back, bending my knees and elbows to I could make the look of a hunched person. I let my head drop between my arms were I involuntarily looked at the door. There, I saw Liam standing, his back against the door and eyes staring straight into mine. In complete surprise I fell on the floor with a loud thump. I landed on my back, nearly missing the floor with my head. Liam rushed to my side and stood me up. I walked over to the stereo and turned it off. "How long have you been watching?" I questioned. "Since you turned the music on. I was following you and silently walked in. You're an amazing dancer, you know that?" "I was private, not something you should have seen." "Why?" "I don't know why, I just never liked to dance for someone. It's something that calms me, you know?" He nodded his head in agreement. Then he smiled at me and reached his hand up and put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Liam?" "Yes?" He smiled when he spoke and it made my heart flutter. "Um... Can we go outside to talk? I don't want anyone banging threw the door again." Liam didn't say anything and just grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the back of the mansion and out the back doors. I guess he wanted to be alone too without interruptions. Once we were walking into the forest, clear from anyone interrupting, I cleared my throat. "About earlier..." Liam put a finger to my mouth before I could finish. "I guessed what you saw. So that means you know how I feel about you, but I understand if you don't want to return the feelings to me. Besides, I felt this way since I was young. When I first saw you, out giving a speech about how much you cared for everyone and then you started playing piano." I nodded my head. I remembered then. All the packs in the area had come to hear me play and talk.

But that was ten years ago, when I was almost eight years old. He's been in love with me since? I felt bad that I didn't even know him at the time. I moved closer to Liam and looked up at him, since he was six foot 11 inches and I was just a mere 5'8. "But you see Liam, I do feel the same. Ever since I met you, I've felt a strong connection towards you. I've never in my life loved someone as much as I do right now. In fact, I've never loved a boy before." My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a deep red when I realized I had just told him I loved him. I wasn't thinking when I said it, so it just came out. "You...love me?" Liam had this amazing look on him when he said that. As if his dreams came true.

"It's true." I admitted. Liam ran his hand threw my hair, and then brought up both hands to my face and place them on the sides of my head. I got up on my tippy toes and he bent down further. First he brushed his lips against mine, both of us closing our eyes. That little touch sent a spark into my body. I enjoyed the feeling and eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck. Liam must have felt it too, since he pushed his lips on mine, hard. He parted my lips and I tilted my head to the side, and we kissed like that for a while. Finally we came up for air. My body was sparking. My hands were glowing while I felt a tingle all over my body. I realized it wasn't just my hands glowing, but I was glowing too.

I had no idea what it meant. But I thought of it as something good. Liam looked at my glowing body, but it wasn't bright. Just a faint glow easily seen in the dark night. He looked back into my eyes, and kissed me again. He pulled me tight against him and he kissed me like never before. When we broke apart we were breathing hard. I smiled at him and buried my face in his chest, taking in his sent. Liam locked his arms around me, one on my head and the other on my back. "Let's head back and sleep. It's late." I nodded and moved to his side so my arm was on his back and his was still on mine.

We walked back to the mansion, walking through the back doors. We passed my Jake while he was going back to his room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. I just continued walking with Liam. We entered my room and he closed the door, locking it. I blush and backed up until I hit the side of my bed. Liam walked over to me and smiled. He gently pushed me down on the shoulders onto the bed. He kissed me again, and we both took off our shoes. We moved onto the bed, him on top of me. "Do you want to?" I knew what he meant. I nodded my head. Why wait? I realized we were soul mates. I remember my dad telling me that if I ever glowed with a boy that it meant he was destined to be mine.

Liam kissed me again, deepening it. He unbuttoned his shirt, and took off my tank top. We continued during the night, not caring if anyone heard. This was our night of love, and we were going to enjoy it.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed. I remembered what happened before I went to sleep, and blushed. I felt arms move slightly around my waist. Liam's arms pulled me closer to him, his face snuggling into my neck. "Morning beautiful." I shifted so I was face to face with him. I smiled "Morning." I kissed him lightly, and my lips tingled as if it was our first kiss. I reached a hand to my neck, and felt his bite mark on it. That meant that I was Liam's forever. Liam kissed the bite mark gently after I had removed my hand. "I'm happy your mine now." When smiled and nodded my head in agreement. We mated, and he marked me. I was more than happy. I could not explain how I felt. "I think we should put some clothes on now." Normally I would have been freaked out to be in bed naked with a guy, but he was my mate now.

So I was comfortable in any way with him. "The others are sure going to smell that we've mated. This morning is going to be a little awkward." I laughed. Liam just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. I got up from the bed and pulled on the clothes I had thrown on the floor last night, and so did Liam. We walked out of my room hand in hand, and walked to the dining room. There we would eat breakfast. We sat down next to each other while looking at everyone else in the room. Sarah, Jake, Tyler, And Liam's parents stared at us. I realized the mark was showing which made it obvious of what we did last night.

"Why do you smell kind of different Tori?" Tyler asked. "You'll find out when you're older." I answered. Everyone just stared. "Oh come on you guys. It's not that big of a surprise. I'm sure you've already figured out we were meant to be." They all nodded that they did know. "But Tori, It's not just that. I bet Liam noticed, but I think your, um. Carrying a baby with you." Jake mumbled. I looked around. What baby? I stopped then. I realized what he meant. I'm pregnant? After only one night? This made me even happier. "So? Who said we had to wait? Not my fault it happened." I answered. I started to eat the breakfast that was just served, and could feel all eyes on me and Liam. I felt Liam squeeze my hand and he started eating too. Then everyone started eating.

They all kept staring at me even as they ate. Finally I dropped my fork and took the napkin, wiping my face. I pushed the chair and got up, pushing it back in. I ran upstairs and grabbed my jacket, and walked back down. I walked out the front doors clearly upset. I ran into the forest and kicked at a tree, making it breaks and fall. Claws grew and I sliced one in half. Blue flame erupted from my hands. I threw the flame at another tree and it froze, me pouching it and it falling to the floor and shattering. I slumped against a tree and sat on the ground, nearly crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to find Jake. 'What do you want? Wanna cut out my baby from me?" I spat. He shook his head and looked sad. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. This was your decision to make and you're old enough to make it."

I blew my bangs out of my face. My bangs were kind of like Liam's, except mine were longer and not black. Sweeping from the left side to the right. More close to the middle parting of my hair though. "It's alright. I just didn't know what to expect from everyone to look so disgusted at me." 'No one looked at you that way. They were all shocked. I'm sure Liam's parents are happy to be having a grandchild." I smiled a little. "Love you bro." I got up and hugged him. "Love you too sister." I heard crunching and looked to see Liam walking towards me. "Looks like I better go." I nodded at Jake and watched him leave. Just as I was about to turn around my favorite pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"So a baby huh?" "Don't act like you didn't know." He chuckled and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. "I'm glad I'm the father." He mumbled into my neck. "I'm glad our child has an amazing father." I could feel him smile against my skin, as I did just the same. Liam moved one of his hands up on my stomach, and started moving his hand around in small circles. I almost purred when he continued. We wolves didn't have a natural nine month pregnancy as a human. For us, our pregnancy lasted two months and three days. For a half wolf, they lasted five months. So soon my stomach would start bulging. I'd have my precious baby soon, and I can't wait. "If it's a girl, what should we name her?" I asked. "How about Saige?" I thought about it. I realized the name was perfect. "Definitely. But what If we have a boy?"

"Allen." I nodded my head in agreement. I got to admit, this boy came up with really good names. "Alright but in case there are future children, want to come up with more names?" "Damn Liam. This is our first child, at least wait till the others come around. Is it the child or sex that you want?" "Both. More of sex, but both." I softly bit his ear. "Of course, what guy wouldn't want more sex?" "I don't know someone crazy." We both laughed.

I felt his tongue move down my neck. Then Liam nibbled my skin gently. A soft moan escaped my lips. He chuckled. "Like the feeling I see, maybe I can seduce you." He whispered into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Liam, what are you exactly trying to do to me?" I questioned. Liam pouted and said "I want to continue last night. After all, no one's going to hear us deep in this forest. Not like it matters." "Feeling the after affects Liam?" "Hell yeah. And it's seriously biting me in the ass." I laughed. I turned around and faced him.

I kissed him, and then bit his bottom lip softly. Liam's tongue flicked at my teeth. "Sadly, not yet. I don't want everyone smelling fresh sex on us when we come back." He whimpered and gave me a puppy dog face. "Sorry, but not yet. Maybe later." Liam gave up and pulled me close, hugging me tight. I laid my head on his chest and took a deep breath of him in. "I love you." Liam said sweetly. "I love you." I spoke softly.

As I snuggled deeper into his chest, I heard the sound of padded feet shuffling on the ground. I could it hear it coming closer, so I waited for the perfect moment to strike. Liam seemed in a daydream and was super distracted. So with quick movements I turned around and swung my leg out towards the head, knocking it to the ground. Liam looked shocked for a moment, and then turned towards the attacker. There, on the ground, lay my naked sisters body.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared in disbelief. This isn't possible, I kept thinking over and over. My sister, my only little sister, was lying in front of me. Unconscious, but breathing and alive. And I also was the one to knock her out. Liam was the first to move towards my sister. Then I snapped back to reality. "Emily!" I ran towards her and fell to my knees. I sat on my legs and I grabbed her, pulled her to my chest, while crying my eyes out. I sobbed into her shoulder, and Liam held onto me.

He didn't say anything, and I guess it was from respect. "Emily," I whispered. I could hear her heart beating very softly, and then it sped up. I watched as she sat up in my lap and look up at me. "You're not going to kick me again, are you?" She giggled as she said that. Her hair was a soft brown color with gold streaks in it. It was parted down the middle and came down straight.

Plus, Emily's hair was a mess. "How are you alive? I buried you!" I yelled. She narrowed her eyes. "First of all, be happy I am alive. Second, I woke up in the ground. Maybe my heart stopped for some time but somehow I was alive again." I nodded my head. Even though it didn't make sense. "Happy birthday," I said into her hair. I realized what day it was, September 6th, and I was going to go back to her grave site to say that to her anyways.

But now I can say it to her alive body. Oh my god, I ate breakfast with Tyler and didn't even say happy birthday to him either! I'll make Emily his birthday gift. His thirteenth birthday gift. Man I'm getting old. "Thanks sis. But where's my brother? I want to see both of them. And who's the hot guy?"

I heard Liam snicker when she said that. "First, 'The hot guy' name is Liam. We joined his pack. Then I found out he's my soul mate," I blushed at the words. "Then he mated and impregnated me. Oh yeah and I beat up this guy who tried to hit on me." My sister laughed. "And Jake has a crush on this girl Macy. Tyler's pretty much been acting like a five year old." I smiled wide. "So yeah, that's all you missed. Now let's go back and get you some clothes." I didn't want my sister to be completely naked, so I made Liam take off his shirt and give it to her since he was a way bigger size then both of us.

I practically drooled when I saw his abs. I was so out of mind that I reached a hand and let it slides down his chest feeling his rock hard abs. "Save that for later." He whispered. I jumped back and didn't even realize he had moved closer. "Sorry," I mumbled. Liam just laughed at me. I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her faster. Once we got towards the mansion, Emily's jaw dropped. "Wow."

That's what I thought when I saw it too. Even though our house was bigger. I pushed open the doors and Tyler was on the stairs. "Tyler!" Emily yelled as he approached the top. She ran fast and jumped on Tyler. He looked back at her with pure shock. "You're alive?' He managed to say. Emily just laughed and pinched his cheek. "Proof enough?" He nodded and stared at her. "You're...alive." Tyler uttered still in disbelief. Emily explained what she told me.

"What's with all the commotion?" Jake yawed and came out scratching his head. Then he just stood there and stared at Emily. "No way." He shook his head and slapped himself. "She's real Jake." Emily explained everything again. Jake stared at her. "That's weird. There's no way you can just come back alive after being dead for four days!" "But I am. So get over it."

She tackled him in a hug. "Tori?" "Yeah Em?" "Clothes would be nice you know." "Oh, right." I bounded up the steps and pulled her arm with me to my room. My clothes should fit her. I gave her under wear and a bra with a white t-shirt and some shorts. "That'll do you good for a while." I told her. "You're pregnant." I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know. Big surprise. But Liam couldn't help himself." We both laughed. I walked up to her and hugged her, tight. "I missed you so much." Emily hugged me back tighter.

I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach and my throat started to burn. "I think I'm gonna..."  
I didn't have time to finish. I ripped from my sisters arms and ran to the bathroom. The bile started to rise in my throat. I burst through the bathrooms doors and jumped in front of the toilet, popping its lid open.

I let my head drop down towards the toilet and I opened my mouth. Down came the flow of whatever food I had in there. I kept throwing up, over and over. But I didn't stop. Once my stomach was empty, I started throwing up some of its acid. It burned my throat horribly and I kept throwing up. Once I stopped, I backed up and hit the back of the wall. I shook terribly as if I was really cold. I slowly got up and washed my face with sink water.

I looked at the mirror and pulled up my shirt. There, was a slight roundness to my stomach area. My baby was already starting to grow. I laid my hand on my stomach and started rubbing it in little circles. I closed my eyes and let my shirt fall. I opened my eyes and pushed the door open. From what I could tell it was dark outside from all the events. Everyone was standing at the top of the stairs looking at me with concern.

I looked and Emily "I guess you'll want to sleep with Tyler, right?" She nodded her head. "Start getting ready for bed." "But," "No buts. You can stay up late; just get ready though so you won't have to later." I started towards my room and heard heavy footsteps following me. Obviously Liam's footsteps. I opened to my room and stood there for a second. I started to feel weak and could barely get my closet door to open.

Liam opened it for me and got a tank top with pajama bottoms. He took off my shirt and put the tank top on me. Then he helped me out of my pants and put on the pajama pants on for me. He pulled me into his arms and laid me down on the bed gently. He got in the bed with me and pulled the covers over us. Then he pulled me gently to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "Love you," I mumbled. "Love you too." He answered.

Liam buried his face into the crook of my neck and snuggled me close. He put his arms under my shirt and rubbed my belly, I bet he could feel the bulge there. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with the urge to eat. Liam was still sounding asleep behind me. I tried to move away from his arms but they tightened against me. So he was awake. I bit his arm playfully. "Kinky," He mumbled. "Oh please Liam." I giggled. I turned over to face him. I stared at him as he stared back. I moved closer to him, closing the distance between us. Liam pulled me against him and crushed his lips to mine.

"How are you feeling?" he mumbled against my lips. "I feel Better, but hungry." He smiled and got off the bed, picked me up and walked out our doors. "What are you doing? You realize I'm not feeling weak anymore, right?" "Duh I realized. Can't a mate be a gentleman?" I nodded my head and laughed.

Once we got to the kitchen, the smell wafted up to my nose. Bile rose up my throat and I pinched my nose with one hand and held my stomach with the other. Liam's eyes widened and he ran back up stars, (more like leaped) and bounced into the bathroom. He put me down gently and opened the toilets lid. I threw up more acid, and my throat burned. Since last night I had dumped all of the contents in my stomach that was all that was left. "Stupid morning sickness." I mumbled after I was done heaving up air.

"You...Okay beautiful?" I froze in the spot. He saying those words to me sent shivers down my spine. The good kind. "Yeah. I'm fine." I got off the floor and washed my mouth. After that I turned around and hugged him. He tightly hugged me back. "Ow." I said. He smiled at me "Sorry." "It's alright." Suddenly, I felt something kick my stomach. "Did you feel that?" I smiled. Since I was still up against Liam, I expected him to have felt something. "Definitely, and I'm proud to have." He snuggled me close, and buried his face in my hair. I took a deep breath. "I guess I'll have to skip breakfast, and move onto lunch when it's time." I made a face of annoyance. "Alright then."

I walked out the bathroom, and looked over the edge of the railing for a second. I moved my hand over my stomach, rubbing the small bulge. I walked down the stairs, and outside. I walked a little faster, and then tore off into the woods.

Once there, I ripped off my clothes and threw them aside. Soon, a snout was growing from my face and a tail was growing from the top of my butt. I got on all fours as ears grew upon my head and my hands and feet shifted into paws. In the matter of seconds I was a ten foot tall white wolf, trotting off deeper in the forest.


End file.
